Discovered Attack
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Discovered Attack * Episode Number: 12 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 6/23/2003 * English Air Date: 3/13/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Develop * Next: Isolated Pawn Summary Alvis snaps out of her trance and conditions around the Silvana return to normal. Alex Row plans to lure the Urbanus into the Dragon's Fangs to battle. Vanships will scout ahead of the Silvana to find a safe course through the reefs. Tatiana, upset with Alister, chooses Claus to be her navi for the mission. The Silvana is pursued into the Dragon's Fangs by the Urbanus and the two Urbanus-class ships Georgius and Julianus. However, when they arrive, they find two more Urbanus-class ships waiting in ambush. The Silvana is able to make the Georgius and Sebastianus collide, sinking both, but is grappled by the Martinius and Julianus while the Urbanus approaches. Tatiana and Claus, attempting to shoot the bridge crew of the Urbanus, gets shot down. Alex then fires the Silvana's jet-propelled cannons at the reefs, causing them to collapse. Only the Urbanus is able to get clear as all the other ships crash. Synopsis Alvis awakens, and the “Silvana”‘s systems return to normal, but she does not remember anything that happened. Alex, who has returned from his meeting with Vincent, orders the “Silvana” to intercept the “Urbanus” at a region of sunken reefs called the Dragon’s Fangs. For the upcoming battle, Tatiana appoints Claus over Alister as her navigator, causing Dio to suspect that she is picking on Claus. As the “Silvana” enters the reefs guided by its fighter vanships, the pursuing “Urbanus” and two sister ships seal the escape route behind them. Continuing through the reefs, the “Silvana” is surprised by two more battleships ahead of them. While pinned by one battleship, Alex orders the “Silvana” to quickly ascend. Vincent, waiting above the clouds, orders one of his ships to ram the “Silvana”, but it accidentally rams the friendly ship attached to her and they destroy each other. Vincent orders the other two battleships to anchor tethers to the “Silvana” and sends the “Urbanus” on a ramming attack. However, Alex orders the “Silvana” to fire on the surrounding rock formations, causing them to collapse and pull down the two battleships. The “Urbanus” is forced to withdraw, but the “Silvana” cannot detach its tethers. Tatiana and Claus watch as the “Silvana” sinks below the clouds. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Wina Lightning * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Jim Saumarez * Sam Brown * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin * Briand * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Dragon's Fangs Featured Ships * Silvana * Urbanus * Urbanus-class ships: ** Georgius ** Julianus ** Martinius ** Sebastianus * Vanships Trivia *In chess, a discovered attack is made by a queen, rook, or bishop when another piece shielding it moves out of the way. The episode title describes the ways in which Alex and Vincent anticipate traps to outmaneuver each other. *In chess, the term "discovered attack" refers to an attack that occurs when one piece is moved out of the way of another. *A set of blueprints for the Urbanus written in Greek is briefly visible during the mission briefing. Category:Episodes